This disclosure relates to agricultural, arborist or landscape tools and the like, and more particularly for a multi-position adjustment for pruning devices to lock and define the degree of opening for the device.
When using a hand pruner or secateur, depending on the size of a user's hand and the size of the items being cut, the maximum amount that the pruner or secateur opens can be a factor in user fatigue and ease of operation. For a user with a smaller hand size, having a pruner or secateur that does not open as widely can sometimes be helpful, whereas a user with a larger hand size might desire a pruner or secateur that opens more widely. For pruning larger size items, a wider opening can also be desirable.
Having a pruner or secateur that allows adjustment of the opening size can be desirable.
Also, when the pruner or secateur is not in use, being able to lock the pruner or secateur in a closed position can be helpful, to avoid damage to the cutting blades or to minimize chance of injury to the user.